cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Remulus Ferolight
Remulus Ferolight Remulus Ferolight was a Jedi who lived in the rise of the empire era, until the legacy era. He was a renowned sword master and a powerful force wielder. Life Before the Jedi Born on the dark world of Yavin 4 in 45 B.B.Y. , his mandalorian father, Jaws Ordo, and his echani mother fought there because of her inevitable fall to the darkside. Jaws fought his wife to the death, and came out alive. He left Remulus there on Yavin 4, and eventually the Jedi found him. Jedi Training As a youngling, Remulus was an exceptional duelist. He trained with the other padawans, even making rivals among them. Trained by Jedi master Yoda, Remulus learned more about the force, and about the midichlorians that inhabit all living beings. One day, when jedi were deciding padawans, Remulus fought all his rivals and friends alike, and ended up beating them all. Though no jedi would take him as their padawan, except one, named Kento Marek. He took him in as his padawan learner. Kento taught Remulus about the different lightsaber forms, Shii-cho, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Shien / Djem So, Niman, Juyo / Vaa'pad, and Jar'Kai. Remulus specialized in Soresu and Shii-cho as a padawan. Kento also spoke of the midichlorians, and of the force itself. Entering Knighthood One day Remulus was sent on a mission to a remote world called Dathomir, home to the Dathomiri nightsisters, to find a sith artifact that must be brought back to the Jedi Temple as soon as possible. But the Dathomiri were not very hospitable. On his way through the worlds forests, Remulus was ambushed by the nightsisters, and taken prisoner. There, he was interrogated, tortured, and was left in the forest to rot. But he survived, the force feeding him nutrients in order to keep him alive, and make his way to the artifact, which was tucked away in a forgotten sith temple. Entering the temple, he was overcame by the dark side of the force, the very air became nausiating. Eventually finding the aritfact, he quickly escaped the temple before it collapsed on him. He returned to the Jedi Temple, beaten and broken. Later on that day, Remulus was made a Jedi Knight. Battle of Geonosis When jedi were dispatched to the planet Geonosis, Remulus came with them, and was part of the Jedi strike team, sent to resuce Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with Senator Padme Amidala. He also fought in the arena, against hundreds of geonosians and battle droids. The Clone Wars, had begun. Battle of Umbara This section will be updated soon! Battle on Carlac This section will be updated soon! Hunt for Heron Vity During his many battles, Remulus found and fought many sith. Heron Vity being one of them. Heron was a powerful female sith lord, and one of the most dangerous. One one trip to Umbara, He found one of her victims, Saren Vander. Remulus spoke to Saren, and he told him that Heron Vity did this. Remulus began his search for Heron. He searched Umbara, Carlac, Orto Plutonia, Mustafar, etc. Until finally, he found Heron on Coruscant, with one of her servants, Tasha Snowcoil. Remulus force cloaked, and listened in on Heron and Tasha. They spoke about Saren, and wanted to break him, and turn him to the dark side, ultimately becoming Heron's apprentice. After Tasha left, He confronted Heron, and told her that he would take her down, and end her rule. Heron drew her electrum coated lightsaber, and Remulus his own. They engaged in a ferocious lightsaber duel, Remulus coming out on top. Remulus struck the final blow, breaking through her saber blade, and cutting her in two. She disappeared into red lightning, and black smoke, but has been seen recently by republic scouts. Order 66 When Order 66 was given, Remulus was one of the few Jedi not struck down by the clones. He was in his base on Umbara, when he felt a disturbance in the force, when Anakin fell to darkness. As his clone trooper, burner Greencharger, came to him. Resting his hand on the hilt of his saber, Remulus turned around saw burner, and as burner told Remulus about order 66, the pieces began to fit into places. Palpatine had been the Sith lord the Jedi had been looking for. He started the clone wars as a means to destroy the Jedi, and replace the republic with an evil Empire. Remulus made his way to his ship, the Lightrunner, and flew to Coruscant, only to find it under attack by the 501st, and- no, it couldn't be. Anakin was at the forefront. They had been betrayed from within. Realizing that he could do nothing, he flew away from the core, and made his way to the outer rim. Landing on Tatooine, Remulus tried to make contact with other jedi, and instead grapsed the attention of Mandalorian Bounty Hunters. But, he found his father among their ranks. Jaws Ordo was his name, and as soon as the Mandalorians found out, they tried to recruit Remulus into their ranks. Knowing that the Jedi were finished, and that this would give him an excuse to hide, Remulus joined them, and equiped some Mandalorian Armor, still keeping his lightsaber with him, and putting his robes in a safe place. Changing his name to Andronikos Ordo, he began a new life, and Empire, had won. For now... Joining the Rebel Alliance After years of Bounty Hunting, Andronikos grew tired of it. Tired of the endless jobs, the few chances to meditate, and the lack of civlized weaponry (blasters), he was looking for an excuse to quit. Luckily, Andronikos heard rumors of a, "Rebellion Against the Empire". But that was enough to keep his attention. He found a Jedi named Rahm Kota, and he told Rahm that he wanted to join. Blind, Rahm was still able to know who Andronikos really was. Revealing the truth, Andronikos changed his name back to Remulus Ferolight, fetched his robes and saber, and joined the Rebel Alliance. The Empire would fall, that he was sure of. Battle of Yavin This was the moment Remulus was waiting for. After all these years, the Emperor's grand plan would be destroyed. As a part of the x-wing squadron sent to destroy the infamous Death Star, Remulus was flew to the moon shaped battle station, only to be met by dozens of tie fighters. He shot most down, the others in his squadron handling the rest. Heading straight towards the Death Star's weak point, Remulus had a clear shot, his hand on the control console, when a tie fighter shot his guns out. Having to put on a mask and space suit, Remulus abandoned his x-wing, and hijacked a tie fighter! Killing the pilot, he was able to still fight the enemy. A few seconds later, Luke Skywalker destroyed the Death Star, and the galaxy was saved: Or was it? Battle of Hoth This section will be updated soon! The Death of the Empire This section will be updated soon! Joining the Jedi Praxeum This section will be updated soon! Personality This section will be updated soon! Equipment As a padawan, Remulus used a standard blue bladed training lightsaber, which used a throttle styled activator switch, an old diatium power cell, and had a string of rope wraooed around the hilt. Upon becoming a knight, he used a lightsaber that was similar to that of Mace Windu's, but it was destroyed upon his first fight with Heron Vity. He went on to construct a new lightsaber, with a ridged handgrip, a button as the activation switch, a ring as the connector, and he used two green adegan crystals, so that it may function underwater, though he often changed saber colors. He also wore simple padawan robes as a padawan, but when he became a knight he wore more battle ready robes, but later on returned to a less battle ready appearance, like most jedi. As a bounty hunter, he wore a jacket with mandalorian helmet, gloves, and boots, and used blaster pistols he used, which were "borrowed" from a corrupt warlord, and also used a vibro sword, flame thrower, and poison darts. Upon joining the Rebellion, and serving as a master in Luke Skywalkers Jedi Praxeum, he wore the robes he wore before order 66, as in, those less battle ready robes. Force Abilities Remulus Ferolight was a powerful lightsider, and was one of the most skilled in the Jedi Order. He was skilled in the tutaminis ability, which allowed him to asborb and deflect blaster bolts. He was capable of force pushes, pulls, grabs, crush, throw, lift, etc. He could also create force waves, and could use breath control, as well as many other force abilities. Martial Training Remulus was a lightsaber prodigy at a very young age. He was a capable combatant, and was reasonably skilled in hand-to-hand combat, taking on opponents armed with blasters, and lightsabers.He specialized in Soresu, Vaapad, and Ataru forms, opening with a flurry of ataru attacks, leading into Vaapad. If need be, he could switch to soresu, rivaling that of Obi-wan Kenobi's soresu. His moves were crisp and unpredictable. He also practiced Jar-kai dual blade combat with Aayla Secura. He could even use blasters, and was an excellent marksman, but refrained from using them, calling them uncivilized and inappropriate for Jedi, until he became a bounty hunter. As a bounty hunter, he used a vibro sword as his primary weapon, an old GSI-21D disruptor pistol, powerful enough to disintegrate flesh, armor, and droid plating. He was also well versed in the use of slug throwers. Legacy His exploits did not go unnoticed. Through him, he saved millions from the wrath of the separatists, the empire, and others. There was a mini-statues of him deep within the archives of the Jedi Temple. Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Humans Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Republic Category:Force sensitive Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Jedi Knight Category:Blademaster Category:Sentinel Category:Saber Master Category:Male Category:Jedi Guardian Category:Jedi Master